Everything I Do
by DaronwyK
Summary: He would do anything for the witch that holds his heart.


**_A/N:_** Written for Sing-Me-A-Rare B-Side. Song Prompt - Everything I Do (I do it for you) by Bryan Adams

 ** _Look into my eyes, You will see_**

 ** _What you mean to me_**

A vision in white was walking towards him, and in that moment Lucius realized just how blessed he was. Their eyes met and the rest of the world melted away. The road that had led them there was winding and had diverged from the expected so many times. After Narcissa had died, he'd nearly given up and been swallowed by his grief and guilt. Hermione had shone a light into his life with her mere presence, and he'd seen past so many old prejudices and misconceptions about people like her.

That was what he loved about Hermione: she swept outdated ideas aside like a force of nature. She was undeniably muggleborn, and yet she'd taken to the upper rungs of pure-blood society like coming home. There was simply no denying her anything she wanted, and Lucius found that incredibly attractive. The relationship had started off as a way to repair his tattered and tarnished reputation. However, watching her walk towards him now, Lucius realized just how far he'd come from that selfish place.

Hermione wasn't a means to an end any more; she was the light that had chased away his darkness.

 ** _Search your Heart, Search you Soul_**

 ** _And when you find me there, you'll search no more_**

Hermione gripped Harry's arm tightly, unbelievably relieved that he'd agreed to give her away. After losing her parents to the memory charm she'd cast before their year on the run and then losing the Weasleys when her relationship with Ron had crashed and burned; Harry was the only family she had left. She'd expected anger and condemnation from her best friend, only to be given support and understanding instead.

Then there was Lucius, the wizard she was about to be bound to for the rest of her life. Hermione remembered the moment that she'd realized that she honestly loved him. They had been at a Ministry event, still keeping their relationship quiet to avoid the scrutiny of the press, and she'd been trying desperately to tune out the inane prattle around her. Just then, his eyes had met hers across the crowded room. Unbidden, a soft smile had curled over her lips and it was like everyone else just disappeared. No one had ever made her feel so perfectly complete and it had been crystal clear to her. He was the other half that she'd never realized she'd been missing.

Ten years ago, she'd stood before him in Flourish & Blotts and tried to be every inch the brave Gryffindor staring down the evil blood purist. Today, she was walking down the aisle towards him and she was filled with an overwhelming sense of rightness. Somehow, Lucius Malfoy had won a place in her heart, and she knew that he'd fight tooth and nail to keep it.

 ** _Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for_**

 ** _I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_**

Lucius stepped forward and took Hermione's hand from Potter. He gave the younger wizard a respectful nod, having been impressed by the maturity the other man had displayed over the last year. The Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die was undeniably a part of Hermione's life, an important one at that. Knowing that he had Potter's approval meant a great deal to him. He turned his eyes to Hermione again, offering his support.

He didn't remember being this nervous on his first wedding day, though if he was fair he'd been quite drunk well before the vows were made then. Today, he had barely managed to get his breakfast down, certain that Hermione would come to her senses and call everything off. A small smile curved up her lips, and in return Lucius nodded. For whatever reason, she wanted to be here with him, and he was not going to try and dissuade her. They walked up to stand in front of the Ministry official, facing this together.

"Friends and Family, today we are gathered to celebrate the joining of Lucius and Hermione." The official began the ceremony, smiling warmly out at the gathered guests. A sizable portion of the Ministry and Wizengamot were gathered under the tented pavilion. "The union of witch and wizard is a sacred bond, not to be entered into lightly without duly considering the reasons for such a joining. Once bonded, they will become one in the eyes of the world, their hearts and magic forever paired together. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, do you come here today of your own free will to be joined to this witch?"

"I come here freely and with an open heart," Lucius answered, looking down at the petite witch beside him.

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you come here today of your own free will to be joined to this wizard?" The man then asked the same of Hermione.

"I come here freely and with an open heart." Hermione took a bit of a nervous breath, flicking her gaze up to meet Lucius'.

"Please join hands and face one another." As they complied, the official wrapped a piece of white silk around their hands and then began the incantation to weave their magic together. A warm golden glow encased their clasped hands and surged up Lucius' arm. The rush of magic settled around his heart and in that moment he could feel the essence of Hermione slipping through his veins, filling him up completely. She was the burning heat of the summer sun and for the rest of their lives, he would carry a piece of her brilliance inside him.

The sensations and emotions played across her face, unchecked and unrestrained. There was no reserve in her, she gave completely of herself to every endeavor. It was completely opposite to everything he'd known in his life, running contrary to the lessons he'd been taught as a young man by his father. They were a study in contrasts and perhaps that was why they worked so beautifully together. She would rush headlong into her little crusades, and now he would be there to shield her back.

The golden glow faded and the white ribbon disappeared, replaced by their wedding bands. Distantly, Lucius heard the official announce them bound, but it didn't matter. He leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss. Applause from the guests sounded all around them, a pleasant backdrop for their first kiss as man and wife. He leaned back and smiled down at her.

"I love you," Lucius said softly.

"I know." Hermione gave him a teasing wink and he couldn't help but laugh a little. Saucy minx.

He straightened and gave her a little look. "Come Mrs. Malfoy, we have the reception of the century to attend."

"Lead the way, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione slipped her arm through his and together they walked down the aisle.

 ** _Look into your heart,_**

 ** _You will find, There's nothing there to hide_**

"I never did thank you for whatever you did with Skeeter," Hermione said, her head pillowed against Lucius' chest. Their clothing was strewn around the bedroom and they were lying in a tangle of bedsheets, sated for the moment. The reception had been incredible with so much champagne served that she seriously wondered how in the name of Merlin they afforded it all, only to remember that she was now married to a man that was rich as Midas.

"I could hardly have allowed her to continue writing such filth," Lucius chuckled and stroked his hand along her back. "From now on, my intrepid Gryffindor Goddess, everything I do is for you." He breathed his sincere pledge against her temple.

Hermione fairly purred in response. Lucius was without question a hedonist and seemed quite intent on corrupting her. The sheets were Egyptian cotton, with a thread-count so high they felt like sin against her skin. An abandoned platter of chocolate dipped fruit was somewhere on the far side of the king sized bed, and she had no doubt that tomorrow he'd be whisking her off to some exotic retreat for their honeymoon. He'd insisted that she leave their destination completely to him.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you about what I did to her at the end of fourth year," she mused, somewhat distracted as he rolled her onto her back and began to nibble along her neck.

"On the contrary my dear, hearing tales of your vicious streak was part of what endeared you to me." He spoke between caresses, seeking out her most sensitive spots and teasing her mercilessly.

"Oh? Only part?" She grinned, threading her fingers through his silky hair. Merlin, she could spend hours just playing with his hair. Maybe he'd already turned her into a hedonist and she'd missed it.

"Mmmmhmmm." He rolled his eyes up to look at her. "But that's the only thing I'm admitting to tonight."

"If you confessions are finished, then maybe you can focus on other things?" She gasped as he nipped the soft skin over her hip bone.

"As you command, my lady," he grinned and followed his new wife's directives.

 ** _Take me as I am, Take my life_**

 ** _I would give it all, I would sacrifice_**

Over on the bookshelf, tucked between a well-worn copy of Hogwarts a History and the Apothecary's Herbology Guide, was a little blue glass jar. Inside, a beetle buzzed angrily and stewed in the knowledge that the juiciest news to hit the wizarding world since the defeat of Voldemort was unfolding before her eyes, and she was a helpless to write a single word about it. Unlike his kind-hearted young wife, Lucius had absolutely no intention of ever allowing Rita to breathe free air again. He could understand a certain amount of heat in the press for their relationship, but calling his lover a Death-Eater whore had really been beyond the pale. The foolish reporter really should have known better than to defame something that was his. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Hermione, no line that he wouldn't cross to keep her safe and happy. Woe betide anyone that tested that resolve.

 ** _Baby, You know it's true_**

 ** _Everything I do, I do it for you_**


End file.
